Breathe
by NijiBrush
Summary: Throwing my pride aside, and running on an impulse, I flung the rose from behind my back and held it to her face. "Yeah well I'm sorry, it was completely stupid of me." -UxY- Ulrich's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Just saying...**

**Breathe**

Breathe in, breathe out.

You'd have thought I'd have figured that much out by now, but right now I had my doubts.

"What's wrong dad?"

I flinched as my daughter's statement caught me completely off guard.

I nervously felt the stem of the single rose in my hand as I gathered my composure.

"I'm fine, but this is a surprise for your mom. So...don't tell her okay?"

She smiled up at me with every bit Yumi's face.

"Sure. But uh...is this about you breaking the lamp yesterday? Did you tell her yet?"

I let go of a soft groan as I tried to keep a straight face. "Ami..."

She simply laughed as she saw through my avoidance of the touchy subject.

"I'll take that as a yes, it's the lamp, and no, you hid the whole thing."

I frowned at her playfully. "Okay now you sound too much like Odd."

She smiled. "He told me how you and mom used to fight over all kinda silly stuff when you were kids. But I wouldn't worry, I still think she'll forgive you dad."

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway I let go of a sigh. "Yeah I just hope she agrees with you..."

Ami's smile widened as she leaned to kiss me on the cheek.

"She always does dad, you know that."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her disappear down the hall and into her room.

But that confidence shattered when I heard the door knob start to rattle.

I figured I was in for it, so I heaved another heavy sigh.

In the next few seconds Yumi was standing in the doorway with a couple of grocery bags gripped in between her fingers.

"Um hey Ulrich, there's a few more in the backseat." She said casually as she paced in and over to the kitchen table. I cleared my throat as I set my eyes toward the ceiling.

"Can I um talk to you first?" She shrugged. "Yeah uh sure, what's on your mind?"

Breathe in, breathe out.

Why was apologizing so hard? The same question was ringing in my brain nonstop as I fumbled to put my tongue in gear.

"Uh about yesterday... That is...I mean..." She raised an eyebrow. "Is this about the lamp Ulrich?" My eyes shot from above me to look her straight in the face.

"H-Hey how did you...!?"

Yumi laughed as she put a hand on my shoulder. "What, you didn't think I'd notice how dark the room was?"

I could feel heat rush to my face as I tried to look unsurprised. "Uh well I... You, you mean you aren't mad about it?"

Her face fell a little. "We'll I'm not exactly thrilled over it, I mean it was our wedding gift from my grandparents. You know probably a priceless antique... But..."

Throwing my pride aside, and running on an impulse, I flung the rose from behind my back and held it to her face. "Yeah well I'm sorry, it was completely stupid of me."

She looked shocked for a few moments before a softer than usual smile came to her.

She slowly reached to accept my clumsy gift as she gazed into my eyes. "Thanks... But you really didn't have to worry about it so much... I mean what does a wedding present matter if you get divorced over it?"

A smile slowly crept onto my face as I released the tension I'd been bottling since yesterday. "Uh yeah I guess that wouldn't make much sense would it?"

Yumi chucked to herself as she playfully rustled my hair.

"Yeah duh Ulrich! Now...let me put this in some water before I forget."

Breathe in, breathe out.

Right now it felt really good to expel my mountain of worries and just...well breathe.

Yumi filled a small vase with water before she walked over to the now lampless coffee table. "Would you look at that, here's the perfect empty spot!"

I rolled my eyes as an embarrassed grin flushed over my face. And yeah seeing that, Yumi decided to take advantage. "Hey Ulrich, who knows, maybe if I give you a little more time you'll have to buy me a full bouquet?!"

Breathe in, breathe out.

Smiling softer, I walked over and reached for her hand, as I let my heart fill with enough courage to be sincere.

"I...I just might..."

FIN

**Feel free to review, thanks!**


End file.
